Mobile communications networks and mobile communication devices have long been used to alert end users of various conditions. These alerts may relate to temporal events such as a calendar entry like a meeting or a birthday. Such alerts could additionally relate to communications events, for example, receipt of text messages. Many mobile communications networks are additionally aware of end-users' geospatial location in real-time, as well as users' demographic information and online activities.